Our Tears of Sorrow
by babybug02
Summary: For Greg, Tragady strikes in an unexpected way.


Hey, I hope ya'll enjoy the story. Sorry for any mistakes I might make with the facts and stuff. I'm only 15 and don't know a whole lot about the military. Please let me know if I got something wrong. Thought this would make a good story, so I winged it.

By the way, I hope everyone has a good 4th of July this Tuesday! Pray for all the soldiers in the war.

**Our Tears of Sorrow**

* * *

He wore a navy blue coat and trousers, with a white turndown-collar shirt. Lying on his short brown hair was a blue service cap. His coat hosted several badges for various achievements and his shoulders had three yellow bars, representing his rank. His nice dress shoes barely making a sound against the waxed, shining floor of the Crime Lab as he walked down the corridor.

He entered the office he had been directed to by the front desk. The first thing he noticed was that the office was filled with jars of bugs and other mysterious things. Behind the desk in the center of the room, was an older, nearly gray haired man, probably in his mid to late 40's. He knocked on the door behind him lightly with his knuckles. "Mr. Gil Grissom?"

The man looked up, to see who it was. He gave him a slight smile. "Hello. What can I do for you?" Grissom questioned, generally curious what the soldier was there for. It wasn't every day they saw military at the crime lab.

"Would you know where I could find a Gregory Sanders?" Asked the military officer.

"Yes, he's in the DNA lab. I can walk you there if you'd like." Grissom offered.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, sir." He replied as he slipped off his cap and held onto in with both hands, twisting it slowly, anxiously. He had a job to do, and how he hated it.

"What's your name, if you don't mind my asking." Grissom asked as he walked around the desk and toward the door, gesturing for the man to follow him.

"Michael Henderson." Replied the man, following behind Grissom.

Walking down the hall, Grissom wondered if he should ask why the officer was looking for Greg. Then he decided against it, not wanting to look nosy. If it were important, Greg would more than likely tell them all later. As they arrived at DNA, they noticed Greg wasn't in his lab.

"He's probably in the break room." Said Grissom, leading the way to where they thought Greg might be.

Through the glass, he could see Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Nick, and Greg all gathered in the room, seemingly laughing at a joke someone just made. Greg was leaning against the counter near the coffee pot, doubtlessly drinking from his secret stash of Blue Hawaiian. Sara sat across the table from Nick, Catherine, and Warrick browsing through the latest edition of Forensic Journal.

Grissom pulled the door open to the break room, holding it for the young soldier. Entering the break room, Grissom nodded to Greg, indicating that he was the man he was looking for. "That's Greg Sanders."

"Thank you sir." Said the soldier. By now they had the attention of the group in the break room.

"Greg, this is Michael Henderson. He's been looking for you." The smile that had been on Greg's face slowly began to fad, wondering what kind of news the soldier needed to give Greg. The soldier stuck out his hand to greet Greg. Greg shook his hand.

"May I speak to you in private, sir?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah, sure." Responded Greg, both men making their way to the door. Inside the break room, everyone had confused looks.

"What do you think this is all about?" Asked Catherine. But no one had an answer for her. They were all confused.

Outside the room, Greg and Michael were talking. "I'm sorry to tell you that your brother, Eric Sanders, was killed the other day, in the line of duty, when our Medical unit got bombed. I'm sorry for your loss, sir. We'll miss him too. He was a good man."

Greg stood there, in shock. Although he knew that it had been coming the moment he saw the soldier. What else could it have been? He put a hand over his eyes, trying to keep the tears from coming. He hadn't seen his brother in such along time. But Eric was supposed to be coming home in 6 months they were going to get together and go on a trip or something. "Thank you, for coming out here and letting me know. Do my parents know?" He whispered softly, fighting tears.

"Yes, another officer has informed them. We'll be performing a ceremonial burial, near your parent's home in California. We'll mail you the date, we get from your parents."

"Thanks." With that, Greg headed back to the break room to grab his coffee and his file he needed to finish his day of work. He needed to get through the rest of his day, so maybe work would distract him for now.

The five other CSI's watched as Greg made his way to the file he had left in there during break.

"Greg?" Sara called slowly. "What was that all about?" Greg just shrugged his shoulders, not even looking back at her.

He put both hands down on the counter, bowing his head. He then picked up his file and headed toward the door feeling suddenly more tired than he had in long time. Sara looked at Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom and gave them a confused look.

"Well, come on guys, we got work to do." Grissom stated.

Greg only had about 30mins of shift left. Sitting in DNA all day had helped keep his mind busy.

"Hey, Greg. You think you could run this hair real quick, before shift ends?" Nick asked, holding out a small vanilla envelope.

"Sure." Greg took the envelope and started to get the hair out with a pair of tweezers.

"I've got to get out of here pretty soon. I'm giving a friend of mine a lift to the airport to pick up his brother. We're going somewhere to eat. He hasn't seen him in a while." Nick explained. "I'm out of here as soon as shift is over."

Nick quietly took the seat beside Greg's desk. Suddenly he heard someone crying softly. He looked over at Greg who was resting his head on his hand with his elbow lying on the table. Tears started falling on the table.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Nick asked surprised.

After a few seconds of silence Greg answered, "My Brother was a doctor in Iraq. He died. I just found out today."

Nick sat there not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry, man. I can take you home if you like." Nick offered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright, thanks." Said Greg, who finally stopped crying.

After shift, Greg slowly made his way down the hall, toward the double doors. He pushed them open and walked out into the rain. He sat down on the concrete bench, getting soaked to the bone. He put his face in his hands and cried.


End file.
